pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
James Reiss
James Reiss (born July 11, 1941) is an American poet and novelist. Life Reiss (pronounced "Reese") was born in New York City, and grew up in the Washington Heights section of that city. He earned a B.A. in 1963, and an M.A. in 1964, in English from the University of Chicago.James Reiss, Department of English, Miami University. Web, Sep. 19, 2016. Reiss began teaching at Miami University in 1965 as an instructor of English, and served as an assistant professor (1969-73), associate professor (1973-81), and professor of English (1981-2007). He retired from Miami University in 2007.Ashley Jones, "James Reiss: Poet and Professor Emeritus of English, Miami University," Special Collections and Archives, University of Miami. Web, Sep. 19, 2016. From 1971 to 1974 he was a regular poetry critic for The Plain Dealer in Cleveland, Ohio. In 1975-1976 he was poet-in-residence at Queens College, City University of New York. His poems have appeared in magazines that include The Atlantic, Esquire, The Nation, The New Republic, The New Yorker, Poetry, Slate, and Virginia Quarterly Review. Reiss lives in Wilmette, Illinois, in the Chicago area. Recognition His first poetry collection, The Breathers, was nominated for the National Book Award. His fourth book of poems, Ten Thousand Good Mornings, was nominated for the Pulitzer Prize in Poetry.A Few Things about Jim Reiss, James Reiss. Web, Sep. 19, 2016. He has won grants from the Creative Artists Public Service Program of the New York State Council on the Arts, the National Endowment for the Arts, the New York Foundation for the Arts and the Ohio Arts Council. He has received awards from, among others, the Academy of American Poets, the Poetry Society of America, the Pushcart Press and the Unterberg Poetry Center of the 92nd Street Y in New York City. In 1977 he won 1st prize in New York’s Big Apple Bicentennial Poetry Contest. He won 4 annual Zeitfunk awards for his reviewing, consecutively from 2007 through 2010, from the Public Radio Exchange, PRX. Publications Poetry *''The Breathers''. New York: Ecco Press / Viking Press, 1974. *''Express''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1983. *''The Parable of Fire''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1996. *''Ten Thousand Good Mornings''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2001. *''Riff on Six: new and selected poems''. Cambridge, UK: Salt Publishing, 2003. *''Greatest Hits, 1970-2005''. Columbus, OH: Pudding House, 2005. *''The Novel''. Cincinnati, OH: WordTech Editions, 2015. Novels *''When Yellow Leaves''. New York: Spuyten Duyvil, 2016. *''Façade for a Penny Arcade''. New York: Spuyten Duyvil, 2017. Edited *''12 at Miami University''. Oxford, OH: Miami University, 1969. *''Self-Interviews: James Dickey'' (co-editor). New York: Doubleday, 1970; Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1984. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Miami University.. Audio / video *''Reading at Great Neck Library'' (cassette). 1974.Search results = au:James Reiss + audiobook, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 19, 2014. *''James Reiss: Poems'' (cassette). Kansas City, MO: New Letters, 1986. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"My Daughters in New York" at Poetry 180 *James Reiss at the Poetry Foundation ;Prose *Public Radio Exchange: Comments by James Reiss ;Audio / video *James Reiss at YouTube *James Reiss at Amazon.com ;About *"James Reiss: Poet and Professor Emeritus of English, Miami University" *James Reiss at Miami University *James Reiss Official website. ;Etc. *James Reiss Collection in the Walter Havighurst Special Collections, Miami University Category:1941 births Category:American male poets Category:Living people Category:Miami University faculty Category:People from Washington Heights, Manhattan Category:University of Chicago alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:American academics Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets